Multi-phase power systems, which carry two or more alternating currents, are a common form of power distribution. The AC lines of a multi-phase power system typically have a phase offset from the others. This allows multi-phase systems to transmit more power compared to single phase power systems. A typical example of a multi-phase system is a three-phase electric power system. In a multi-phase system, a voltage regulator controller is used to maintain local operational control of the multiple connected single phase mechanisms that make up the multi-phase system. The voltage regulator controller may be communicatively coupled to a voltage regulator, which comprises a tap changer. The tap changer is capable of changing a tap position of the voltage regulator, providing variable/stepped voltage output regulation associated with a respective phase. Current multi-phase control methodology typically comprises a single mechanism for controlling multiple phases, or a lock-step group of mechanisms to regulate the multiple phases. In certain circumstances, such as in the presence of non-uniformly balanced loads, such control methodology, may exacerbate system imbalance.